


This could be a shipwreck on the shore or we could sail away forevermore

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Hank nie był na basenie od ostatnich urodzin Cole’a. Nie wiedział, co podpuściło Connora, żeby zaproponować, aby udali się we dwójkę popływać, ale Hank całkowicie nie był do tego przygotowany. Nie miał pojęcia, czy posiadał w ogóle jeszcze kąpielówki, ale zawsze mógł je kupić. Gorzej z tym, że już nie był w stanie zgubić brzucha, zanim będzie musiał się rozebrać się prawie do rosołu przed Connorem. Co go podkusiło, żeby zgodzić się na to wyjście?A tak. Aby mógł zobaczyć Connorarozebranego prawie do rosołu.Hank nigdy nie mówił, że nie jest starym zboczuchem.





	1. 19 - water

**Author's Note:**

> Od paru tygodni chodzę na basen, więc mój mózg nie wymyślił nic innego do promptu "woda".

Hank nie był na basenie od ostatnich urodzin Cole’a. Nie wiedział, co podpuściło Connora, żeby zaproponować, aby udali się we dwójkę popływać, ale Hank całkowicie nie był do tego przygotowany. Nie miał pojęcia, czy posiadał w ogóle jeszcze kąpielówki, ale zawsze mógł je kupić. Gorzej z tym, że już nie był w stanie zgubić brzucha, zanim będzie musiał się rozebrać się prawie do rosołu przed Connorem. Co go podkusiło, żeby zgodzić się na to wyjście?

A tak. Aby mógł zobaczyć Connora _rozebranego prawie do rosołu._

Hank nigdy nie mówił, że nie jest starym zboczuchem. 

Dzień przed planowanym wyjściem pojechał do jednego z większych sklepów sportowych, aby mieć pewność, że będą mieli jego rozmiar. Szybko znalazł szersze kąpielówki z nogawkami, w których nie czułby się zbyt odkryty, a także które były w stanie… zasłonić go całego. Bardziej przygotować się nie mógł.

Umówili się przed basenem, więc kiedy nadeszła pora, Hank związał swoje włosy w kitkę – będzie musiał je ściąć, skoro już może je w ogóle związać – i spakował do torby wszystko, czego potrzebował. Upewniwszy się po raz kolejny, że na pewno ma na sobie kąpielówki, wyszedł z domu i wpakował się do samochodu.

Connor czekał na niego przed drzwiami, ubrany w ten sam garnitur, w którym był w pracy.

— Będzie ci tak wygodnie, zakładać to potem na siebie? — zapytał Hank, zwracając na siebie uwagę androida. — Connor? — dodał, bo RK800 wpatrywał się w niego z lekko uchylonymi ustami.

— Ach — odezwał się w końcu Connor, a na policzkach zrobił się trochę niebieski. — Nie powinienem mieć problemu z ubraniem się, Hank — odpowiedział w końcu. Poprawił torbę na ramieniu. — Do twarzy ci z tymi włosami — oznajmił, unosząc rękę i zakładając luźne kosmyki za ucho Hanka.

Teraz obaj stali jak te ciołki, rumieniąc się, chociaż o ile Connor pewnie ze wstydu, że jakiś błąd go na chwilę zaciął, o tyle Hank z całkiem innego powodu. Bliskość Connora i jego dotyk były tym, czego pragnął, ale nie odważył się wyciągnąć po nie ręki.

Weszli do środka, Connor podstępem i ukradkiem zapłacił za nich, nie przejmując się mruczeniem Hanka pod nosem. I w końcu weszli do szatni; nie mieli szafek tuż obok siebie, co dla Hanka było zbawieniem, bo gdyby miał patrzeć, jak Connor się przy nim rozbiera…! A tak mógł skupić się na sobie. Zwinął swoje luźne spodnie i bluzę w kłębek i wrzucił je na torbę, nie przejmując się składaniem. Zakluczył szafkę i zapiął opaskę z kluczem na nadgarstku – i dopiero wtedy uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w stronę Connora.

Wydawało się, że android już na niego czeka, bo nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca przy ścianie. Jego spojrzenie było skupione na Hanku, ale nie na jednej jego części. Mierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, zatrzymując się dłużej w kilku miejscach, ale Hank nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tak przykuwało jego uwagę.

Wykorzystał ten moment, aby samemu się napatrzeć. A było na co; Hank miał swój typ, a Connor był niczym wybrany z katalogu specjalnie dla niego. Nie z katalogu z androidami, ale takiego z twinkami. Nie nazwałby go patykiem, ale był na tyle smukły, że jeszcze w kategorii twinka się mieścił. Ledwo też mieścił się w swoje malutkie slipy, co powiedziało Hankowi, że nie jest zbudowany jak Ken.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz tatuaże — odezwał się, kiedy Hank do niego podszedł. 

— Ach. — Hank spojrzał w dół, na tatuaż na udzie, częściowo zasłonięty nogawką, a dłonią popukał ten na klatce piersiowej. — Ano mam. 

Zerknął na Connora z uniesioną brwią, jakby wyzywając go – sam nie wiedział, do czego. Android położył dłoń z szeroko rozpostartymi palcami na piersi Hanka, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jego ręka nie zakryje całego tatuażu. Nie zakryła; ale kiedy Connor poruszył ją lekko, mógł doskonale czuć włosy na klatce piersiowej Hanka, a niedługo będzie mógł też zobaczyć, jak jego sutki twardnieją i to wcale nie z zimna. Aby tego uniknąć, Hank pstryknął go w mostek i odsunął się, aby wejść pod natrysk.

— Opowiesz mi kiedyś o nich? — zapytał Connor, stając obok. 

— Jasne — odpowiedział Hank z uśmiechem. — Jak zasłużysz — zażartował.

Kiedy w końcu weszli na nieckę basenową, Hank skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Connora.

— Miałeś coś konkretnego na myśli? Bo jeśli nie, to z chęcią sobie popływam. 

— Chciałem, żebyśmy przyjemnie spędzili czas — przyznał android. — Jeśli pływanie sprawi ci przyjemność…

— Jasne.

Po krótkiej rozgrzewce Hank zdecydował się przepłynąć długość basenu sportowego na torze dla osób słabo pływających, aby sprawdzić, czy jego ciało wszystko pamięta. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy przepłynął dwa razy bez problemu, więc przesunął się na dalszy tor. 

Nie pływał dawno, więc nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i już po kilku długościach zaczęły go boleć mięśnie, o których zapomniał. Wyszedł z basenu zadowolony i przeszedł do mniejszego, w którym Connor stał sztywno w miejscu i odstraszał swoją miną wszystkich dookoła. Uśmiechnął się jednak, kiedy Hank do niego podszedł.

— Zajmowałem ci miejsce — oznajmił dumnie Connor, odsuwając się i odsłaniając Hankowi masaż powietrzny.

— Ach, wyglądam na tak bardzo obolałego? — zapytał Hank, uśmiechając się kącikami ust.

— Po prostu bardzo często narzekasz — odpowiedział psotliwie Connor, za co zarobił kuksańca w bok. — Przyjemnie się pływało?

— O tak. — Hank westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając, aby strumień powietrza uderzał go w plecy. — Może nawet wykupię sobie karnet, żeby się porządnie zmotywować i wrócić do formy.

— Hm — Connor stał obok niego bokiem, aby móc mu się przyglądać. Oparł się łokciem o ścianę basenu. — Pływałeś rekreacyjnie?

Hank pokiwał głową.

— Było coś przyjemnego w pokonywaniu kolejnych długości basenu, nie wiem. Miałem wtedy też więcej czasu i mniej… — Nie dokończył myśli, bo Connor przysunął się bliżej i złapał dłoń Hanka w swoją. — Connor?

— Tak?

— Co robisz?

Android zmarszczył brwi i podążył za wzrokiem Hanka, spoglądając na ich dłonie. Zacisnął swoje palce, ale żaden z nich nie puszczał.

— Tak się robi na randkach, prawda? Trzyma za ręce — zapytał Connor, unosząc głowę.

Hank patrzył na niego oniemiały. Wyciągnął drugą dłoń z wody i potarł brodę, odwracając wzrok od androida.

— Kto powiedział, że to jest randka?

Connor natychmiast puścił jego rękę i odsunął się o krok. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przód z uchylonymi ustami, a potem ostro wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał niemal przerażony na Hanka.

— Nie wiedziałeś, że zaprosiłem cię na randkę — oznajmił. Hank przytaknął, mimo że to nie było pytanie.

— “Wyjście na basen” nie jest i nigdy nie było jakąś metaforą oznaczającą umawianie się — zauważył Hank, obracając się bokiem, aby prowadzić z nim rozmowę twarzą w twarz. — Skąd ten pomysł, aby wybrać takie miejsce?

Ramiona Connora opadły, a on sam zarumienił się na niebiesko ze wstydu. Unikał wzroku Hanka, ale nie odwracał się i nie odsuwał.

— Być może nie sprawdziłem dokładnie wszystkich dostępnych danych — zaczął wyjaśniać. — Chciałem tylko podpowiedź, jak zacząć, bo nie planowałem udawania czegokolwiek, aby się tobie przypodobać. Chciałem, abyś… abyś polubił mnie w ten sposób takim, jakiego mnie znasz. 

Hank odetchnął głęboko. Wyciągnął ręce i złapał dłonie Connora, przez co android uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

— Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, że już lubię cię w ten sposób, Con?

Android uśmiechnął się i spuścił głowę.

— Chciałbym cię pocałować — powiedział cicho. — Pozwolisz mi?

Hank wpatrywał się w niego, tak bardzo chcąc wziąć go w ramiona i całować do utraty tchu. Jego własnego, bo Connor nie oddycha. Ale byli na publicznym basenie i o ile trzymanie się za ręce było dopuszczalne, to wątpił, czy pozwoliliby im zostać, gdyby zaczął lizać się z Connorem. Dlatego tylko uścisnął jego dłonie i puścił je, podchodząc znowu do strumienia powietrza.

— Pozwolę. Zapytaj, jak wyjdziemy. — Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Connor zagryzł wargę. — Cierpliwość popłaca — dodał, puszczając mu oczko. 

Android przysunął się bliżej do jego boku, a Hank położył ramię na brzegu basenu; nie obejmował Connora, tylko trzymał za nim rękę. Na razie wystarczy.

— To skąd wziąłeś pomysł, żeby na randkę, _na pierwszą randkę,_ zaprosić mnie na basen?

Connor wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o ścianę basenu.

— Znalazłem powtarzającą się informację w Internecie za czasów twojej młodości. Że jeśli chce się naprawdę poznać osobę, to trzeba zabrać ją na basen.

Hank przez chwilę próbował połączyć fakty, a kiedy mu się udało, spojrzał na Connora oburzony.

— Musisz sporo się jeszcze nauczyć, albo prowadzić dokładniejsze poszukiwania, bo nie chcę, abyś czerpał porady od dupków, którzy chcieli zabierać dziewczyny na basen tylko po to, aby zobaczyć je bez makijażu. To nawet gorzej niż gdyby ich powodem był fakt, że chcieli je zobaczyć w stroju kąpielowym. — Pokręcił głową i zmierzwił Connorowi włosy, bo ten wyglądał, jakby już czekał, aż Hank go odepchnie, a Hank wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. — Wierz mi, lepiej się upewnić i sprawdzać dokładnie, o co chodzi, aby potem nie wychodziły takie kwiatki, okej?

Connor gorliwie pokiwał głową. 

Hank znowu przymknął oczy; strumień go masował, woda była ciepła, a obok siebie miał Connora, który najwyraźniej też jest nim zainteresowany. Życie Hanka zaczynało się układać.


	2. 20 - broken

Na sam koniec Hank jeszcze zdecydował, że trochę popływa. 

— Daj mi znać, kiedy musimy wychodzić — poprosił Connora. 

Nie pytał, czemu android nie wejdzie z nim. Nie dało się zapomnieć o tym, jak Jericho tonęło, a razem z nim obecne na nim androidy, które nie zdołały uciec. Connor był w stanie naprawdę wiele dla Hanka zrobić, skoro odważnie wybrał ten basen na pierwszą randkę tylko przez to, że znalazł o tym wzmiankę w Internecie.

— Oczywiście, Hank — odpowiedział.

Tym razem Hank nie wyszedł z wody, kiedy tylko poczuł, że wysilał dawno nieużywane mięśnie. Zdecydował, że popływa, skoro może, a potem rzeczywiście wykupi ten karnet, jak planował. Warto będzie wrócić do formy – zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy czuje się lepiej mentalnie i emocjonalnie, więc nie będzie łączył swojego ewentualnego niepowodzenia z powiększaniem depresji. 

Kiedy dopłynął do końca basenu, aby zawrócić, zauważył kucającego przed sobą Connora. I co to był za widok – kiedy Hank uniósł głowę, miał widok centralnie na jego krocze. Aż oblizał usta.

— Nasz czas się powoli kończy — powiedział Connor. Dopiero wtedy Hank uniósł wzrok na jego twarz; przebiegły android doskonale wiedział, jak się prezentuje, i robił to specjalnie, ale jednocześnie rumienił się na niebiesko. — Jeśli chcesz popływać dłużej, mogę…

— Nie — przerwał mu Hank, opierając się na łokciach z uśmiechem. — Myślę, że na dzisiaj mam dość. I nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu będę mógł cię pocałować — dodał, po czym nie pozwolił Connorowi jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, bo zanurkował, aby wyjść z basenu za pomocą drabinki. Nie był pewny, czy da radę się podciągnąć, więc wolał w ogóle przed Connorem nie próbować.

W szatni były jeszcze dwie osoby, więc Hank nie mógł nawet skraść pocałunku. A Connorowi wybitnie się spieszyło, bo zanim Hank w ogóle wyszedł spod natrysku, android już miał założone spodnie. No cóż. Wytrzymali tak długo, wytrzymają jeszcze trochę. 

Hank wytarł się ręcznikiem i owinął go sobie wokół pasa, a następnie ściągnął kąpielówki. Siadając i pocierając się jeszcze, włożył rękę w torbę, aby wyciągnąć bieliznę... i nie mógł jej znaleźć. Chwycił torbę i położył ją na kolanach, ale po bokserkach nadal nie było śladu. Westchnął, odłożył torbę i założył spodnie na nagie ciało, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył, jak Connor zamarł przy zapinaniu mankietów. 

Hank narzucił na siebie bluzę i chwycił torbę akurat w momencie, kiedy Connor do niego podszedł.

— Zaniosę nasze opaski do kasy, abyś mógł wysuszyć włosy — zaproponował android.

— Dzięki, Con — odparł Hank i ściągnął gumkę z włosów. Connor przez chwilę jeszcze spoglądał na niego z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, przez co Hank prychnął. — Idź już, bo naliczą ci za dodatkowe minuty. 

— Będzie warto — skomentował Connor, puszczając Hankowi oczko, kiedy odchodził do kas.

Zawstydzony komplementem Hank przeszedł do suszarek. Postawił torbę na ziemi i zaczął suszyć włosy, starając się, aby nie zaczęły odstawać na boki. Najwyżej znowu je zwiąże, ale jego skalp miał już dosyć kitki. 

Connor dołączył do niego w milczeniu i nie odzywał się, nawet kiedy Hank odwiesił suszarkę i poszedł wykupić dla siebie karnet. Dopiero gdy wyszli na zewnątrz i podeszli do samochodu Hanka, spojrzeli po sobie.

— Mogę... Mogę jechać z tobą, Hank? Do ciebie? Mogę, prawda?

Hank uśmiechnął się; wrzucił swoją torbę do bagażnika i to samo zrobił z rzeczami Connora. 

— Jasne — odpowiedział i objął androida w pasie. — Liczyłem na to.

Connor zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i przytulił się do niego. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Hank objął go i przycisnął do siebie, jakby nie wiedział, jak Hank zareaguje... lub po prostu pragnął jego dotyku.

Hank pocałował go w skroń, w to miejsce, gdzie kiedyś miał diodę.

— Tak bardzo chcę cię pocałować, Con — wyszeptał, ale nie pozwolił androidowi się odsunąć. — Ale widzisz, nie mogę. Bo jak zacznę, to nie będę w stanie przestać.

— Hank — wydusił Connor, obracając głowę, aby wcisnąć twarz w jego szyję. Po chwili jednak oderwał się od niego i szybko podszedł od strony pasażera do auta. — Zabierz mnie do siebie, Hank.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą po drodze. Nawet przed samym domem żaden nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dopiero w środku, zanim Connor mógł cokolwiek zrobić, Hank wcisnął mu w ręce smycz.

— Wyprowadź Sumo, proszę. Daj mi... dziesięć minut.

Wyraźnie było widać, że android jest rozdarty między pragnieniem Hanka a chęcią przebywania z Sumo. Ostatecznie hufnął sam na siebie i zapiął smycz do obroży psa, i wyszedł. 

Hank rozejrzał się i uznał, że nie musi nic sprzątać. Poleciał do sypialni i zebrał z podłogi ubrania, wrzucając je do kosza na pranie. Dopiero potem zamknął się w łazience, aby “oporządzić” siebie, aby być... przygotowanym... na wszystko, co Connor będzie chciał. Nawet wziął szybki prysznic, aby pozbyć się zapachu chloru, chociaż włosy zostawił w spokoju.

Kiedy Connor wrócił, Hank akurat szedł do kuchni, aby wyciągnąć z szafki thirium, które nie tak dawno kupił, aby może zaproponować Connorowi do picia. Jednak nawet nie mógł zrobić kolejnego kroku w tamtym kierunku, bo android podszedł do niego szybko i wręcz wpadł na niego. Hank uderzył plecami w ścianę, ale jego głowa nie ucierpiała, bo Connor złapał ją w swoje dłonie, aby spuścić twarz Hanka w dół i pocałować go.

Hank nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek był całowany z taką zachłannością i takim pośpiechem. Jakby Connor miał dosłownie wybuchnąć, jeśli już-teraz-zaraz nie dostanie od Hanka tego, czego pragnie. Porucznik nie miał zamiaru niczego mu odbierać czy odmawiać, ale wolałby, aby Connor zapamiętał przyjemność, a nie, aby miał samą świadomość, że w końcu się to stało. Dlatego złapał go za biodra i odsunął od siebie, odwracając też głowę. Connor uniósł rękę i przycisnął wierzch dłoni do swoich ust. Oparł czoło o obojczyk Hanka i jęknął cicho.

— Zrobiłem... coś nie tak? — zapytał po chwili.

— Hm — mruknął Hank. Zaczął głaskać go kciukami. — Za bardzo się spieszysz. Już mnie masz. Uwierz mi, że nie chcę uciekać.

— Pokaż mi — poprosił Connor. Uniósł głowę i wyciągnął ją do przodu, uchylając usta.

Nie musiał Hankowi dwa razy mówić. Tym razem porucznik złapał jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował Connora – najpierw powoli i delikatnie, jakby trzymał coś, co mogłoby się bardzo łatwo zniszczyć. Coś, co _on_ mógłby bardzo łatwo zniszczyć. Ale kiedy Connor zaczął powoli oddawać pocałunek, ba, nawet sam od siebie zaczął dodawać małe liźnięcia językiem po jego wargach, Hank pogłębił pocałunek.

Connor oparł się o niego całym ciałem i wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulę. Pomrukiwał cicho za każdym razem, jak jego palce natrafiły na bliznę, a takich Hank kilka na sobie miał. Po dłuższej chwili jednak android odsunął się lekko i przesunął ręce na klatkę piersiową porucznika, spoglądając na niego z rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Hank nie wiedział, że androidy w ogóle były do tego zdolne.

— Hank... — westchnął Connor i cmoknął go jeszcze, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. — Hank — zaczął ponownie. — Czy chciałbyś może... Czy moglibyśmy... Wiem, że dopiero co mieliśmy pierwszą randkę, ale... Chciałbym... 

Zmarszczył nos, jakby był zły na samego siebie, że zaczął tyle zdań, aby wyrazić swoje myśli, ale żadnego nie mógł skończyć. Jakby jego procesory nie były w stanie poprawnie działać. Hank uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczuł, jak jego ego rośnie, bo nie ma bata, musiał sobie przypisać tę zasługę. 

— Chcesz iść do sypialni? — zapytał Connora, przesuwając dłonie na jego szyję i w dół, po torsie, aż do bioder. Kiedy android gorliwie pokiwał głową, Hank aż zaśmiał się radośnie. — W takim razie prowadź — powiedział i klepnął Connora w tyłek. Sądząc po niebieskich czubkach uszu, podobało się to androidowi.

W samej sypialni nie zmieniło się wiele. Tracili ubrania, leżeli teraz na łóżku, a nie stali przy ścianie, ale Hank nadal powoli pokazywał Connorowi, co jest najbardziej przyjemne, a Connor odkrywał wszystko, co był w stanie. Hank nie mógł lepiej trafić – w końcu najbardziej czułe czujniki Connora znajdowały się w jego ustach, więc android był najbardziej chętny do ssania i lizania jego erekcji. 

Hank nie był już młody i minęło sporo czasu, zanim z kimkolwiek uprawiał seks, więc wątpił, czy da radę dojść dwa razy w ciągu nocy. To nie przeszkodziło mu w kierowaniu głową Connora, aby obciągał mu ustami tak, jak Hank najbardziej lubi; sam widok androida klęczącego na łóżku i pochylającego się nad leżącym Hankiem – sam ten widok był przyjemny. Porucznik mógł wpatrywać się w łuk jego pleców i bujające się lekko biodra, w prawo i lewo, jakby Connor nie był w stanie utrzymać pozycji. 

— Dość, Con — rzucił w końcu. Zacisnął pięść we włosach androida i uniósł jego głowę, trochę żałując, że musi przerwać. Widząc zawiedzioną minę Connora, pocałował go, aby trochę go udobruchać. Ale musieli omówić parę rzeczy, zanim przejdą dalej. — Czego ode mnie chcesz, skarbie?

— Wszystkiego — odparł bez zastanowienia Connor. — Czym zechcesz się podzielić — dodał po chwili.

Hank zaśmiał się i pogłaskał go po policzku.

— Wierz mi, z chęcią spędziłbym całą noc na pokazywaniu, ile mogę ci dać, ale nie te lata, nie to zdrowie. Dlatego musisz mi odpowiedzieć, czy wolisz, abym doszedł w twoich ustach czy...

— Nie — przerwał mu Connor. Wszedł na kolana Hanka i zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona. — Chcę uprawiać z tobą seks. Abyś mnie przeleciał — sprecyzował, jakby doskonale wiedział, że Hank już otwierał usta, aby droczyć się z nim, że seks już dawno się zaczął. — Nie po to zainstalowałem wszystkie aktualizacje i biokomponenty, aby z nich nie korzystać.

Hank znowu się zaśmiał i objął Connora. Jak to dobrze, że okazali się kompatybilni na tyle, że seks był zabawą, a nie obligacją.

— Nie musimy wypróbowywać wszystkiego na raz — zauważył.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Connor, całując go po szyi, tuż pod brodą. — Dlatego chcę, abyś dzisiaj to _ty_ przeleciał _mnie,_ a kiedy indziej ja _ciebie._

Hank poczuł, jak zalewa go wielki rumieniec, i przycisnął głowę Connora do swojej piersi.

— Jezu, Con — wydusił. Ale nie odmówił. 

Czuł na skórze uśmieszek Connora, więc chciał go zetrzeć. Zsunął rękę między pośladki androida i zdziwił się bardzo, kiedy poczuł, że jest tam wilgotno. Uniósł dłoń i zobaczył, zaskoczony, że jego palce mają na sobie bladoniebieską... maź.

— Connor?

Android przestał lizać i całować jego tatuaż. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na dłoń porucznika. Jego rumieniec był tego samego koloru.

— Jest to... ułatwienie. Androidy mogą... zainstalować możliwość. Lubrykacji. Kiedy są. Podniecone. 

Tym razem udało mu się skończyć jedno zdanie, a nie zacząć pięć i nie skoczyć żadnego, ale wydawał się tym tak samo poirytowany. Hank z kolei odetchnął głęboko i przekrzywił głowę. Przysunął dłoń do twarzy i otworzył usta, ale zatrzymał się tuż przed wargami.

— Jest bezpieczne do spożycia przez ludzi? — zapytał.

Connor wpatrywał się ze skupieniem w jego usta i dopiero po chwili pokiwał głową, więc Hank wysunął język i polizał maź. Czy tam lubrykant. Nie smakował jak nic, więc Hank wylizał swoje palce do czysta, uśmiechając się, kiedy Connor jęknął, a jego penis drgnął.

— Jesteś taki dla mnie mokry, skarbie? — wymruczał Hank. Znowu przyłożył rękę między pośladki Connora, aby wsunąć w niego palec. — Skarbie? — powtórzył, trzymając palec w bezruchu, kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

— T-tak — wydusił z siebie android. Jego biodra drgały, jakby nie był pewny, czy chce nadziać się na Hanka bardziej, czy raczej od niego uciec. — Tak, proszę, więcej — rzucił po chwili, opierając dłonie na barkach porucznika. — Hank, proszę.

— Jasne, skarbie — odpowiedział Hank. 

Pocałował go, aby zakryć dźwięk zawodu, kiedy wysunął z niego palec, a potem jednocześnie wsunął w niego dwa palce i język. Dziwny szum wydobył się z gardła Connora, a Hank nie przedłużał – wiedział, że rozciąganie palcami nie jest zbyt przyjemne, nawet mając takie grube, jak jego. Zawsze wolał, aby one rozprowadziły lubrykant, a rozciąganie przyszło “naturalnie”. W końcu penis nie ma kanciastych kości, jak palce.

— Jak mnie chcesz, skarbie? — zapytał, łapiąc Connora za biodra. — Cokolwiek chcesz.

— Tutaj mi dobrze — odpowiedział android, podchodząc na klęczkach bliżej do Hanka. — Możemy? Tak, jak teraz?

— Mhm — zgodził się porucznik, podciągając kolana w górę. Złapał swoją erekcję, aby przytrzymać ją, a następnie pomógł Connorowi na niej usiąść.

Syknął, kiedy jego główka była już w środku. Dawno nie czuł tej przyjemności, więc zagryzł wargę, aby skupić się na bólu – nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby pierwszy raz Connora zakończył się przedwcześnie. 

Android wydawał się zły, że nie jest w stanie zmieścić go całego za jednym zamachem, ale Hank... cóż. Był większy, niż większość facetów. Doskonale to wiedział, dlatego nie był zaskoczony. 

— Dobrze ci idzie — pochwalił Connora, głaszcząc go po udach, po plecach, po brzuchu. — Tutaj też nie musisz się spieszyć, skarbie. 

Po tych słowach mina Connora złagodniała. Zamiast przejmować się tym, co powinien zrobić, zaczął po prostu czuć. Hank również to poczuł, kiedy android w końcu usiadł na nim całkowicie i zacisnął palce na jego brzuchu. 

— Hank, _och_ — westchnął i Hank nie mógł go nie pocałować.

— Daj sobie chwilę — powiedział. — Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. 

Connor pokiwał głową i pocałował go po prostu, jakby tak właściwie to miało być dla nich punktem kulminacyjnym. Hank pozwolił mu na to przez parę minut, ale potem złapał go za biodra i zaczął nimi delikatnie poruszać, bujając go na sobie. Connor nie spodziewał się tego uczucia, bo ostro wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał w dół, jakby mógł widzieć, co się w jego wnętrzu dzieje. A może i mógł; kto go tam wie. Był najnowszym prototypem, może miał rentgen w oczach.

— Tak dobrze? — zapytał androida, całując go po twarzy.

— Tak, bardzo — odpowiedział Connor. 

Otarł policzek o brodę Hanka i westchnął, przymykając oczy. Porucznik uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz potem syknął, bo Connor zaczął się powoli unosić i opadać. Od razu zatrzymał dłonie na jego biodrach, aby mu pomóc, ale wyglądało na to, że android ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Teraz za każdym razem, gdy bujał się w przód, Hank wysuwał się z niego, najpierw do połowy, potem coraz dalej, ale bardziej precyzyjnie. 

Wkrótce Connor wyrobił rytm, dzięki któremu za każdym razem główka penisa Hanka zostawała w nim. A kiedy już miał rytm, to zaczął przyspieszać – i dopiero wtedy zaczynało to na niego działać. Przestał myśleć i kombinować, a oddał się przyjemności. Hank uśmiechnął się; wyglądało na to, że Connor nie umiał inaczej. Ale to nic – najważniejsze, że w końcu do tej przyjemności docierał.

— Jesteś, ach, taki _dobry_ , bardzo dobry, _skarbie_ , Con — mruczał Hank, przyglądając się, jak jego erekcja znika w ciele androida. — Tak dobry dla mnie.

— Dla ciebie, Ha-a-nn...! — Connor odrzucił głowę do tyłu i z cichym szumem doszedł.

Hank wpatrywał się w niego, zauroczony. Connor opadł na tors Hanka, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi.

— Nie musisz przerywać — wyszeptał android. — Wykorzystaj mnie, jakbyś za mnie płacił — dodał, po czym polizał go pod uchem.

— Ach — syknął Hank i pokręcił głową. — Nie wiem, skąd to wziąłeś, ale nie sądzę...

— Hank — przerwał mu Connor stanowczym tonem. — Mogę dojść drugi raz. Pozwoliłeś mi prowadzić, a teraz mam ochotę zobaczyć, jak lubisz się bawić — przyznał.

Hank cmoknął go w usta.

— Lubię proste zabawy. Połóż się na plecach.

Przez chwilę Hankowi wydawało się, że Connor spojrzał w miejsce, w którym są złączeni, aby spróbować jakoś spełnić jego prośbę bez zsuwania się z jego penisa. Ale kiedy Connor westchnął, unosząc się i przypatrując pokrytej niebieskim lubrykantem erekcji Hanka, to porucznik zrozumiał, że po prostu chciał go zobaczyć.

Android rozłożył się obok na poduszkach, rozszerzył uda i wyciągnął do Hanka ręce. Porucznik od razu ułożył się na nim i ostrożnie wsunął w niego, jednocześnie całując. Dopiero kiedy poczuł, jak Connor owinął wokół niego swoje nogi, Hank zaczął się poruszać. Uwielbiał, kiedy jego partnerzy zaciskali wokół niego uda, bo wtedy wiedział, że sprawiał im przyjemność.

— Mocniej — zażądał Connor. Musiał wyciągnąć jedną rękę nad głowę i zaprzeć się o ścianę, aby nie przesuwać się wyżej na poduszkach, kiedy Hank go posłuchał. — Och, _tak_ , dokła- _adnie_ tak!

— Dotknij się — poprosił Hank, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Chciał wyciągnąć jeszcze jeden z Connora, zanim sam dojdzie. 

Android posłuchał i zaczął sobie obciągać, więc Hank mógł się podnieść nieco na kolanach. Złapał biodra Connora i przesunął je wyżej, prawie wcale nie zwalniając rytmu – jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy już po paru pchnięciach Connor krzyknął i doszedł. Opadł bezwładnie na poduszki, ale wpatrywał się w Hanka tak, jakby ten powiesił księżyc na niebie.

— Hank — wychrypiał i to wystarczyło, aby porucznik również szczytował.

Położył się na materacu obok Connora, łapiąc oddech. Android wtulił się w niego, głaszcząc go po drżącym brzuchu, jakby nie mógł przestać go dotykać. Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, aż Hank mógł w końcu zacząć oddychać przez nos.

— Hank — zaczął Connor, unosząc się na łokciu. — Mam do ciebie prośbę.

— Hm?

— Zawieziesz mnie jutro do byłej wieży CyberLife?

Hank uniósł pytająco brew, ale pokiwał głową. Connor pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go, długo i z tak silnym uczuciem, że Hank bał się nazwać je tak wcześnie.

— Muszę jechać do naprawy.

— Co?! — wychrypiał Hank, próbując się podnieść, aby ocenić, co się stało, ale ręka Connora na jego piersi powstrzymała go. — Connor, skarbie, co zrobiłem?

— Spokojnie — powiedział android, całując Hanka po twarzy. — Nie stało się nic zagrażającego mojemu życiu. Po prostu... muszę naprawić jeden biokomponent i poprzestawiać inne. — Pochylił się nad Hankiem i polizał jego wargi. — Wypieprzyłeś mnie tak mocno, że zepsułeś mnie swoim wielkim fiutem, poruczniku.

Hank jednocześnie wybuchnął śmiechem i zarumienił się, zakrywając twarz ramieniem.

— Jezu, skarbie, nigdy więcej — powiedział. — Sam ci przed chwilą powiedziałem, że lubię proste zabawy, nie musisz... szukać takich tekstów. — Pokręcił głową i ściągnął rękę, po czym znowu zaśmiał się lekko, widząc urażoną minę Connora. — Skarbie — zaczął znowu. — Co się zepsuło? Co _ja_ zepsułem?

Connor przekrzywił głowę i zamyślił się.

— Ten biokomponent nie ma ludzkiego odpowiednika, ale najbliżej mu do prostaty. Gdyby ta była w stanie wydzielać lubrykant.

— Ach, cholera. Przepraszam.

Connor machnął ręką.

— Było warto. — Spojrzał na penisa Hanka, nadal jeszcze niebieskiego, leżącego na jego udzie. — Naprawdę warto.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
